


Nothing says "I love you" like Rope Burn

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a system crash wipes out a weeks worth of content, Bruce Greene is anything but pleased.  Working with his crew overtime leaves him stressed out and in need of some extreme relaxation.  James is there to help calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing says "I love you" like Rope Burn

Bruce was stressed out. He had been stressed out for most of his life if he was honest, but the week had been hell. Nothing had gone right, the fans were pissed because they missed two days of content. His employees were pissed because they had had a system crash and wipe that had removed a weeks worth of work. And he didn’t know what to do to fix it all except work.

They were all working 18 hour days at the office, trying to re-record, re-edit, and re-upload not only the videos they had missed but the other videos they had lost. By Thursday, he wasn’t sure if he, or the rest of the guys, could handle it.

“Bruce, we are mostly caught up, we got Monday’s videos on queue for today and Tuesday’s and Friday’s for tomorrow. All we have to do now is edit, everything for up until next Thursday is filmed. We fucking did it man,” Adam was smiling, and Bruce was just so proud of his crew. He didn’t have much he could offer them, but he was going to talk to the higher ups at RT about a paid lunch for them.

Even with the impending doom settled, he was stressed. Peake was there in the mornings when they got there and he was there after the rest of them had left. The dark circles under his eyes showed up even more now that his face was lighter, pale, almost a sickly color.

Spoole was in the same boat. He was sleeping on the couch they could tell. Unlike Peake, he didn’t have a change of clothes in his desk.

Lawrence was drinking nothing but coffee and everclear, a constant buzz helping to calm his stress. And Joel was drinking coffee with caffeine pills crushed and dissolved into it, trying to stay awake. His leg was bouncing, twitching as his body processed the caffeine.

Bruce walked up to James and bent down to whisper in his ear, “will you help me relax tonight? Help me relax in the usual way?” James throat went dry. It wasn’t often that Bruce asked for this and he loved it.

“Yeah, babe, if thats what you want.” Bruce smiled and kissed him, just a chaste press of lips together before returning to his desk.

The rest of the day was relatively quiet, most of the guys too tired to talk or too focused on finishing their edits and saving twice, everything was getting backed up to multiple places. He watched as Joel would get up to refill his coffee cup every 30 minutes, on the dot almost, walking by his boyfriends desk and giving Peake a small kiss. Murmuring “I love you” to the smaller man. Those moments seemed to be everything that was keeping Matt going that day. 

The last hour Bruce called a meeting. “Alright guys, I want to say thank you so much for all the extra time you’ve been putting in. I talked to Burnie, and he’s going to take us out to dinner, on his dime, next time he’s in town,” they all cheered, muted cheers but cheers none-the-less, “as a thank you from the higher ups. Now I want everyone to go home as soon as I shut the fuck up, get some sleep, and be back tomorrow ready to do some filming. Seriously, sleep. Alright?” The boys nodded, “Okay so get the fuck out of here.”

They all laughed, standing and getting their bags together. Lawrence walked up to Bruce, “Hey thanks for the rest of the day off, you get some rest too, man.”

Bruce smile, “Yeah, I will. Don’t you worry Larr.”

James was waiting for Bruce out by the car. He was leaning up against the passenger side door, arms folded across his chest and one leg crossed in front of the other. Bruce walked up to him, pressing him into the car and kissing him. James sucked Bruce’s lip in between his teeth, nipping gently on the flesh, listening to the delighted gasp the simple motion pulled from his lover.

“Let’s get you home, Brucie. I’ll show you just how relaxed you can get.”

It was difficult to follow traffic laws with James smirking at him from the passenger seat, his own brain thinking of all the possibilities for what was going to happen. He wasted no time when they did get home, letting himself be dragged into the bedroom and practically thrown against the wall.

James’ mouth was on his neck, sucking and biting a mark into the pale skin under his jaw. He reached down to cup the growing bulge in Bruce’s shorts, “Look at that, already so eager. I want you naked and on the bed when I turn back around. I have some..things I need to get ready.”

“Yes sir,” Bruce was shaking as he responded. He moved towards the bed, stripping off his shirt as he walked and his shorts and underwear soon fell to the floor. He stepped out of them and sat on the bed.

James was rummaging around in their toy drawer. It was frequently used, mostly for plugs, vibrators, and cock rings, but there were other things in it as well. These things came out on nights when one or both of them needed something more, something sex or edge play wasn’t going to give them.

James walked to the bed, and laid out what he would be using on the bed so Bruce could see and also veto anything he didn’t want. James stripped as Bruce looked over the items he had grabbed.

James had chosen well; A paddle made of black stained wood, one that was well worn from use, a flogger, red leather strips that matched the red welts it brought to the surface, a plug, standard for when they are going to do something longer, a long length of red rope, smooth and silky, something Bruce loved to feel against his skin, and a black blindfold, to keep Bruce from expecting anything.

“All of these alright?” Bruce nodded, he could feel his cock twitch in anticipation. “Then hold out your hands for me.” 

Bruce did as he was told, holding his wrists facing in together, hands in fists, as James bound him together. The rope was tight, biting into the soft flesh up his forearms, and Bruce could feel it rubbing his skin when he twisted his hands. James moved to the back of Bruce, taking the blindfold and wrapping it around his eyes, tying it tightly in place before sucking another bruise into Bruce’s neck.

Bruce moaned at the sensation of being helplessly James’, the feeling of long fingers touching him, rubbing against his skin. It was freeing to give himself over completely to another person, letting them touch him in anyway they wanted, letting them use him however they deemed fit. The feeling of his pleasure being so intensely wrapped in someone else’s want to give or restrain it from him makes his toes curl and gives him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When James was satisfied at the dark mark blooming on Bruce’s neck and shoulder, he moved away,, dragging his fingers up against his sides and along his shoulders, pressing fingers against the marks he had left. “Turn over for me, Brucie.”

Bruce started to roll over, placing his forearms on the bed and twisting. James grabbed Bruce’s hips and pulled his ass up. He put a hand on the small of his back, creating an arch, looking at the beautiful curve and shape of his lover.

James stayed behind Bruce, keeping a hand on him, knowing this would help keep Bruce calm with his inability to see what was happening to him.

“I’m going to open you up baby, get you ready for my cock,” James said as he grabbed the lube from the bed beside him and spreading Bruce’s legs with his knees. Bruce heard the cap click open and felt the cold lube James dripped on his ass, watching as it ran down to his hole. He felt James use a finger to collect the drops before bushing a finger int Bruce.

James could tell his lover was tense, the muscles in his back tight as James fingered him, wanting to get this part over quickly so he could go onto helping Bruce relax. He dripped more lube onto Bruce letting it collect around his fingers before adding a second and then third. James crocked his fingers inside Bruce, finding the bundle of nerves and listening to the sounds he was able to pull from Bruce.

When he felt Bruce was ready, James pulled his fingers out and grabbed the plug. The one he chose to use was larger than they normally used with a thick jeweled base, the green gem complementing Bruce’s skin. He slicked the plug and pushed it inside Bruce,

“Oh Brucie, you look so good like this for me. You’re gripping at the plug. Even something that large isn’t enough for you. You just want to be filled.” Bruce nodded at the words, muscles visibly relaxing as James talked to him. James’ voice was soothing the tension out of him, but the paddle James had just picked up would sooth the tension out better.

There was no warning before the first blow hit, covering as much of both cheeks as he could with the wooden paddle. “Now, there are three things you can say when I ask you ‘More?’ do you know what they are?”

“Yes sir,” Bruce responded.

“List them.”

“Yes sir, if you wish, and no thank you.”

“Good boy, and what do they mean?.” James was smirking at the red mark that had already formed on Bruce’s ass. 

“Yes sir means I want more. If you wish means move where you hit, but don’t change power. And no thank you means be gentler or switch what you’re using.”  
“And would you like more?”

“Yes sir.” James delivered twin blows, one to each cheek, harder than before. He watched as Bruce involuntary jerked forward, moaning at the sensation. James hit him again, smack smack resonated through their bedroom.

“More?”

“If you wish, James hit the back of his thighs with the paddle, just as hard as he had been hitting his ass, watching as the red spread. Bruce moaned again, feeling his tension drain away with each smack that resonated through their bedroom.

“More?”

“No thank you,” James peppered Bruce’s ass and thighs with light blows, giving the less red areas a small spattering of color before dropping the paddle on the bed beside them. He rubbed his hands against Bruce’s ass, dropping to kiss the darker red sections, listening to the way Bruce sucked in breath at the soft sensation.

James sat back and grabbed the green jewel, twisting it and asking, “Now Brucie, do you want me to fuck you? Do you think you’re ready for me to fuck you?”

Bruce shook his head, he wanted more before James fucked him.

“Okay baby, okay,” James said as he grabbed the flogger and moved from between Bruce’s legs, “Flip over to your back for me, thats right, just like that. Now spread you legs a little, oh look at you, just perfect for me.”

James hit Bruce’s inner thighs with the flogger —smack, smack— and watched as Bruce arched his back off the bed, a sharp gasp escaping his mouth as he bit his lip. This was Bruce’s favorite, feeling the multiple stings on his inner thigh, James repeated the motion three times in quick succession, watching, as Bruce’s cock twitched and started to leak pre-cum.

This was James’ favorite part of these evenings, watching as the tension in Bruce’s shoulders stopped, as his breath started to even out, as the dark red marks blossomed and the stress melted away. Bruce’s jaw would go slack as he slipped into subspace, going far out of his mind. 

James landed two more blows to each of his thighs and one to each side of his chest, lighter on his chest, just enough to let a pink color show through the hair there. James threw the flogger down before sucking a new mark right above Bruce’s collarbone. Bruce let out a breathy moan as James scratched down his sides, nails biting into the soft skin.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” James whispered into Bruce’s ear.

“Please, James, please wanna be fucked,” Bruce whined out as he felt James shift away. James grabbed a condom and some lube, getting himself ready before he removed the plug. He threw the toy to the side and pressed the head of his cock against Bruce, sliding against his ass before pressing in.

Bruce could feel the sting of the welts over his thighs as James bottomed out. He let a choked out “move, please” and he felt James shift his hips back, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming back into him.

James set a slow but rough pace, every thrust was forceful and direct, but he took his time. He wanted Bruce to beg before he came. And it wasn’t going to take long for James to get his wish. The sting of his back rocking against the bed and the feeling of rope biting bruises into his arms coupled with James hitting his prostate with every thrust was enough to send Bruce into a fit of “Please, please, James, please, I want to cum, I wanna cum for you, fuck, PLEASE.”

And James couldn’t say no, not when Bruce had been being so good for him. He sped up his pace, chasing his own orgasm as well before reaching down to grab Bruce’s cock.

“Is this what you want, Brucie? You want me to let you cum?” Bruce nodded, incapable of forming words anymore. “Then cum for me.” And Bruce let go, clenching around James’ cock as he continued to fuck Bruce through his orgasm. It took James a minute more to cum, holding Bruce’s hips flush to his own.

James pulled out carefully before taking the condom off and tossing it aside. He helped Bruce sit up and removed the rope from his arms, rubbing feeling back into his hands and fingers while telling Bruce how beautiful he looked and how amazing he was. James then reached up to take the blindfold off his lover.

Bruce slowly blinked, adjusting to the light in the room. He was breathing hard, eyes glassy, and there were tear tracks down his face.

He kissed James, just a gentle touch on his lips, “Thank you, James. That was perfect,” he said, his voice quiet. James ran his hands across his boyfriends back feeling the give, the calm state he was in.

“I’m going to go start you a bath for while I clean this up. Okay?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Can we order Chinese food? From that good place down the street.”

“Of course, my love. Do you want the same thing as usual?” Bruce nodded, kissing James again. He looked peaceful.

James stood up and walked to their adjoining bathroom, turning the water on to a temperature that would sooth the soreness of the welts crisscrossing along his lover. He turned back, standing in the door way, looking at the amazing man who decided to love him.

Bruce stood up on wobbly legs and walked towards James. “Whatcha looking at lover-boy,” he asked, wrapping an arm around his slender waist and kissing him on the cheek. He pulled away and stepped into the bath. “Can you grab me some bubbles for this bath?”

James laughed and reached under the sink, grabbing a cucumber melon bubble bath solution, Bruce’s favorite. He poured some into the water, watching as the bubbles started filling the bath.

“Thank’s babe,” Bruce was smiling at him, “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too, Brucie Baby!” Now let me go clean up.”

Once Bruce was out of the bath and the food was eaten, they curled up in bed, James resting his head against his lover’s chest. “Really, thank you James. That was amazing.”

“It’s no problem. I love you, and if this makes you feel better, then I’m happy to do it. I want to treat my lover like someone I love, you feel?”

Bruce laughed, running his hand along James’ side. “Yeah, I feel you.”

In the morning, James woke up first, stretched, looked at the clock and started getting dressed. They were running late and he still needed to shower, neglecting to last night in favor of cuddling. He turned to wake Bruce up, and saw what were some impressive hickeys on his neck and rope burn covering his arms.

“Bruce, wake up, we’re running late,” he said, kissing his boyfriend awake before running to the shower. Bruce sauntered into the bathroom a few minutes later looking at his neck and chest.

“Damn Jimmy! You did a number on me last night!” Bruce was laughing as he washed the sleep from his eyes and passed James his toothbrush.

They somehow made it to work on time, the traffic being almost nonexistent, but they were the last two through the door. Adam turned to say something, eyes being immediately drawn to the dark purple bruises on his neck and peaking out of the collar of his shirt.

“Guess who got fucking WRECKED last night! It was me! I got fucking wrecked,” Bruce yelled. Lawrence laughed and high-fived him, glancing over at James who was a shade of red usually reserved for fire hydrants of Spoole’s Duff hat.

Matt got up and walked over to James’ desk, subtly pointing over at Joel who was conspicuously wearing his shirt buttoned all the way up, “I’m glad we weren’t the only ones,” he whispered, giggling as the blush on James’ face deepened.


End file.
